Bagong Alyansang Makabayan
| position = Left | ideology = progressivism, democratic socialism, left-wing nationalism | headquarters = Quezon City | colors = Red | senate_seats = | house_seats = | governorships = | vice_governorships = | provincial_boards = | international = | website = www.bayan.ph }} Bagong Alyansang Makabayan (English: New Patriotic Alliance) or Bayan is a leftist political coalition in the Philippines. Bayan is associated with political parties Alliance of Concerned Teachers, Anakpawis, Bayan Muna, Gabriela Women's party, and Kabataan. They currently have a combined total of six in the representatives 15th Congress of the Philippines: Teodoro Casiño, Neri Colmenares, Emerenciana de Jesus, Luzviminda Ilagan, Rafael V. Mariano, Raymond Palatino, and Antonio Tinio. The nickname "Bayan" was picked since it stands for nation or community in Filipino. The party contested the Philippine Senate election, 2010 as the Makabayan Coalition. History Bayan was founded by political activist Leandro Alejandro and former senator Lorenzo Tanada. Started in May 1985 during the Ferdinand Marcos dictatorship. It brought together more than a thousand grassroots and progressive organizations, representing over a million people, largely "national democratic" groups aligned with the Communist Party of the Philippines . It was a participant in the People Power Revolution against the Marcos dictatorship, contributing to one of the first of the non-violent, popular revolutions of the 1980s as well as involved in the creation of now-defunct Partido ng Bayan that participated during the 1987 elections. However, since 1998, Bayan Muna, the political party of the organization, has been the leading party-list member in the House of Representatives of the Philippines.BAYAN History On August 7, 2002, the secretary-general of BAYAN, Teodoro A. Casiño, claimed that under the Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo presidency, soldiers murdered at least 13 BAYAN and BAYAN Muna members.http://www.codewan.com.ph/CyberDyaryo/press_release/pr2002_0807_01.htmManila Standard Todayhttp://newsinfo.inq7.net/breakingnews/metroregions/view_article.php?article_id=22661 Claims such as these are consistent with reports from Amnesty International. For example, on April 22, 2003, Amnesty International claimed that as part of the government's anti-insurgency campaign against the New Peoples' Army (NPA), there were systematic human rights violations such as disappearances, torture, extrajudicial executions and arbitrary arrests carried out by national security forces and paramilitary groups known as militias. According to the reports, both civilians and members of legally recognised organizations considered to be related to the NPA are at risk, especially in provinces such as Oriental Mindoro.Philippines: "Disappearance"/fear for safety. | Amnesty Internationalhuman rights violations report After the 2007 elections, and the death of Anakpawis representative Crispin Beltran, BAYAN now has five combined representatives in the 14th Congress of the Philippines, Satur Ocampo and Teodoro Casiño of Bayan Muna, Rafael V. Mariano of Anakpawis, and Liza Maza and Luzviminda Ilagan of GABRIELA.KMU slaps call center industry as “hub for exploitation” by Philippine Daily Inquirer, April 1, 2006 In the 2010 elections Bayan has 7 congressmen in the lower house. Including Raymong Palatino, Neri Colmenares, Luzviminda Iligan. Political structure Different opinions exist as to whether the structure of BAYAN is progressive, democratic or feudal, hierarchical or non-hierarchical, and whether it is nationalist or not or even if it is racist or not. Its own documentation CapitolHill/Lobby/4677 suggests that it is a centralized organization, including: * chapters as the smallest units * a general assembly as the theoretically highest policy-making body, but which meets only once every three years * a national council which meets twice a year or more often if needed * a national executive committee to implement the policies of the general assembly and national council * five specialized commissions * a general secretariat that runs day-to-day operations * a national office in Quezon City in Metro Manila. Member organizations BAYAN is a coalition of many different organizations such as labor groups like the Kilusang Mayo Uno, peasant organizations such as Kilusang Magbubukid ng Pilipinas, youth organizations such as the League of Filipino Students and Anakbayan, religious organizations such as the Student Christian Movement - Philippines, the Ecumenical Movement for Justice and Peace and Promotion of Church People's Response (PCPR), feminist organizations such as GABRIELA, Kilusan ng Manggawang Kababaihan (Women Workers' Movement), SAMAKANA (Association of United and Free Women) and AMIHAN (National Federation of Peasant Women), Health Workers' organizations such as the Health Alliance for Democracy (HEAD), educational/scientific organizations such as the Alliance of Concerned Teachers and Scientists, Technologists, Engineers for the People (STEP), fisherfolk such as Pambansang Lakas ng Kilusang Mamamalakaya ng Pilipinas (PAMALAKAYA - National Federation of Fisherfolk Organizations), cultural organizations such as BUGKOS, and indigenous people's organizations such as Kalipunan ng mga Katutubong Mamamayan ng Pilipinas (KAMP - National Federation Of Indigenous Peoples' Organizations), MIGRANTE -Alliance of Filipino Migrants Organizations. In a resolution past during the BAYAN 7th Congress in August 2004, the coalition would expand to include overseas Filipino organizations as official members of BAYAN. In January 2005, the first BAYAN USA assembly was held in San Francisco. As the first overseas BAYAN chapter, BAYAN USA directly coordinated the implementation of BAYAN campaigns to BAYAN member organizations in the United States. These organizations include the NY Committee for Human Rights in the Philippines, League of Filipino Students in San Francisco State University, Anakbayan (New York/New Jersey, Los Angeles, San Diego, Honolulu, East Bay and Seattle), the Critical Filipino/Filipina Studies Collective, Habi Ng Kalinangan, babaeSF (San Francisco), Pinay Sa Seattle, and Filipinas for Rights and Empowerment (FiRE). Representatives to Congress *12th Congress (2001–2004) - Crispin Beltran, Liza Maza, Satur Ocampo *13th Congress (2004–2007) - Crispin Beltran, Teodoro Casiño, Rafael V. Mariano, Liza Maza, Satur Ocampo, Joel Virador *14th Congress (2007–2010) - Crispin Beltran (replaced by Rafael V. Mariano after his death in 2008), Teodoro Casiño, Neri Colmenares, Luzviminda Ilagan, Joel Manglungsod, Liza Maza, Satur Ocampo, Raymond Palatino *15th Congress (2010–2013) - Teodoro Casiño, Neri Colmenares, Emerenciana de Jesus, Luzviminda Ilagan, Rafael V. Mariano, Raymond Palatino, Antonio Tinio References External links *BAYAN website *BAYAN Muna (political party) website *BAYAN USA website Category:Nationalist parties Category:Political parties in the Philippines Category:Political parties established in the 1980s Category:Progressivism Category:Socialist parties